


Heaven (and Hell)’s Arena

by Anonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate Use Of Nen, hisoka is still a creep, tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bored and broke, Heaven’s Arena, palace of champions seemed like a good idea at the time. Getting involved with a dangerous magician? Well, it could be exciting. A potential fight to the death with your sometimes-lover? It could be worse.They do always say that hindsight is 20/20.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92
Collections: anonymous





	1. The Ear

Honestly, you should have known better.

You had arrived at Heaven’s Arena a little over a month ago, and you’d spent the majority of that time obsessing over someone (you were convinced) could very easily kill you. You were no stranger to fighting, surprising most with your speed and strength despite your small frame, easily landing you as a fan favorite. However, your proficiency against your opponents also caught a lot of negative attention. More specifically, _his_ attention. 

You’d be one of the first to admit he was physically attractive. Tall, well built, and with a handsome face (almost always seen holding a smirk), he was definitely your type. You had even snuck in to watch one of his fights, before you really knew who he was, and were awed by the grace with which he moved. You supposed that’s what drew you to him in the first place, the way he made a fight look like a dance, a deadly waltz he always seemed to lead.

However, that’s why you were so surprised that he chose to direct his attention to you. You hadn’t been a huge hit right off the bat, your first match landing you on the 30th floor. You had ended the fight pretty quickly, yes, but your opponent had gotten some good hits in, your throbbing face a reminder. Rubbing it gently, you made your way to the elevator, ready to head up to Floor 30 for your next match. Watching a match on one of the screens around the lobby, your attention was anywhere but in front of you as you swiftly bumped into a pillar. Embarrassed, you cast a quick glance around you, checking for witnesses, when the pillar in front of you started chuckling. Scratch that. Not a pillar. Hesitantly, you looked up through thick eyelashes to meet the bright yellow eyes of your idol. Well, at least for the past few days. “My, my,” he purred, eyes still locked on yours, gaze piercing. “It’s a shame you can’t walk as well as you fight.” You blushed, and he smirked, and you internally cursed yourself out for not being able to come up with anything remotely interesting to say. “You, uhh, you fight good,” you managed to squeeze out, eyes still captivated by his. “I mean well! You fight well! I know proper English, haha…” _Please_ , you thought, _let this building collapse, and save me from this humiliating conversation._

Finally, his eyes left yours, choosing instead to roam your body, slowly, leisurely. He made a noise of contentment, and leaned in, lips slightly brushing your ear. “When you get to the 200th floor, come find me. I’ll be your first,” he whispered, hot breath tickling your ear. _Wait_ , you thought. _My first? How did he know? He couldn’t have known, right?_ You managed to form some cohesive reply, what you said, you weren’t sure of. Probably something asking him what he meant. From his position beside your head, you could still tell that his lips pulled back into a grin. Uh oh, with a guy like this, a grin could only mean trouble.

“Hmm? Worried?” He was teasing you. “I’ll be gentle, I promise.” He pulled back, giving you a small pat on the head. “Remember what I said. 200th floor.” You nodded, the proximity of his face to yours still burned in your mind. He turned to walk away, high heels clicking on the tile floor, when suddenly, he whirled back to face you, lips once more next to (what you were sure was) your very flushed ear. “Oh~” he hummed, lips impossibly close. You didn’t dare move, for fear of getting closer or further, you weren’t sure. “By first time, I meant your first time fighting in the 200’s. I wanted to clear up any pesky little misconceptions.” You felt your heart slow; shame, relief, and disappointment were dragging your heart down to your stomach. You were about to tell him to go to hell, that you didn’t owe him anything, when you felt it. His tongue, hot and wet, sliding delicately up the shell of your ear. 

You were sure you were bright red. Your entire body was flushed, mind reeling with what had just happened. A complete stranger—no, Hisoka Morow, prized fighter of Heaven’s Arena, had just licked you. And what’s more, you liked it. A lot. What did it mean? You had no idea. Fingers on your chin pulled you out of your mind and your head up to face his. “Oh,” Hisoka breathed, predatory eyes looking once more into yours, “I can’t wait to ruin you.”


	2. The Jaw

You really hadn’t planned to see him again. Honestly. Not only was his demeanor extremely confusing to you, but he threw you off your game. Typically, you felt pride in your ability to stay composed, regardless of the situation. That’s how you were. Cool, calculating, never letting anyone see you flinch, never showing your true hand of cards. But Hisoka was different. He drowned you in his eyes, letting you sink slowly, and just before you had completely sunk, he would pull you out of that trance, sputtering and gasping for more. Never had you liked the feeling of drowning so much, surrendering your control just to see what could come next.

It had been two weeks since you last saw him, face paint and all. Since your (extremely) awkward encounter with Hisoka, you kept your head down, finishing your fights efficiently, staying out of trouble, and most embarrassingly, bolting at any flash of hearts or spades. You had just finished your last fight in the double digit floors, allowing you to move up to the hundredth floor and claim a private room. Not that finding a place to stay was a huge issue, but your rundown hotel room was starting to feel a bit cramped after a month and a half. After registering for a new fight that would take place in two days, you got the key to your new room and let yourself in.

Compared to the hotel room you were currently staying in, it was heaven. A good sized bed sat in the corner, a little kitchenette off to your left. Taking a quick glance into the bathroom, you were delighted to find a large bathtub and a decent sized assortment of soaps, something you were definitely planning on taking advantage of. Making your way back out to the main room, the show stopper was definitely the floor to ceiling windows. As you were on the hundredth floor, the view was incredible. Pressing your face to the glass, you looked down, the people as small as ants. Hard as you tried, you were just too high up to distinguish anything about anyone, which, for some reason, you found extremely satisfying. Sighing, you took off your shoes and stripped off your pants, flopping onto the bed and letting out a ridiculously loud groan as you did. Your body was in great shape, years of conditioning and strength training had ensured that, but repeated combat day after day would take a lot out of anybody. Dead exhausted, you were half sure you imagined the knock on your door, until a teasing voice called out. “Oh? Is this a bad time then?” 

  
  


You stiffened. Not him. Not now. Hisoka. Taking a deep breath and reminding yourself to stay calm, you got out of bed and started sulking towards the door. Hisoka continued disturbing your much needed peace. “Of course, if this is a bad time, I can always come ba—” You cut him off by opening the door. His eyes, _hungry eyes_ , you noticed, roamed you, paying particular attention to your… _Oh shit. Pants. I forgot pants._ Nervously, you slowly looked up to meet his eyes, noticing his shit eating grin first. “Cute,” he smirked, “are lemon print panties a favorite of yours? Like I said, I can always come back, but I’m afraid that now I’m going to need a very compelling reason to lea—” He was cut off once more by you, however this time, you were slamming the door in his face.

Once the door was safely closed, you dropped into a crouch and tried to calm yourself down, ignoring his chuckling outside of your door. _It’s fine_ , you told yourself. _After all, why should I be ashamed of being seen without pants? He’s only getting to me because I’m letting him_ . This wasn’t like you. You were strong. You were in control. You took what you wanted. And you absolutely would not let someone like Hisoka Morow intimidate you. Taking one last deep breath, you rose to your feet. Fluffing your hair and adjusting your shirt, you tried to reassure yourself that what you were about to do wasn’t a giant mistake. After all, you were sure this wasn’t something you could come back from. _Once I do this, this is it._ You opened the door again, looking straight into his eyes, your gaze unwavering. He met your burning eyes with curious ones, eyebrows cocked ever so slightly, the smallest hint of a smile crossing his face. _Fuck it_ , you decided.

  
Taking a bold step forward, you moved until there was virtually no space between you and him. His smirk grew, but he stayed still, either yielding control to you or simply curious of what you were planning on doing. You didn’t care either way. You were unbreakable, unmovable, and you would take what you wanted. Slowly, eyes never leaving his, you put your hands on his abdomen, feeling the firm muscle underneath your fingers. “You started this,” you spoke sweetly, hands slowly travelling up his chest, “and I’m going to see to it that you finish it.” His smirk grew even more, and his eyes darkened with lust, which you were sure was mirroring your own ever growing desire. Finally wrapping your hands around his neck, you pounced on him, surprisingly him only momentarily until you felt two large hands wrap around your thighs, catching you, trapping you against his body. “My my ~” he admonished, “how assertive of you.” You leaned in quickly, giving him a small nip on the jaw. “Shut up and do something already,” you mumbled, looking up at him with your best _do me now_ eyes. He chuckled at your impatience, giving your thighs a hard squeeze in response. He carried you back into your room, eyes still focused on yours, desire prominent on his face as he kicked the door closed behind him. “You know,” he whispered, leaning in until his lips brushed yours, “I love that look on your face. It’s so...good.” And then his mouth was on yours, sucking, kissing, biting, teasing, and you lost yourself in the enigma that was Hisoka Morow.


	3. The Hips

You let out a gasp as your back hit the wall, your mouth never leaving Hisoka’s. Weaving your fingers through his hair, you gripped and gave a sharp tug, being rewarded with squeezes on your thighs for your efforts.  _ Masochist _ , you thought. Pulling back and playfully nipping at his lower lip, you looked up at him and smirked, sure he’d enjoy it. His golden eyes narrowed in amusement and arousal, and just when you were about to open your mouth to poke fun at him, he returned the favor with a sharp bite to the juncture of your neck, hard enough that you could feel little droplets of blood starting to fall. Kissing you quickly to cut off any complaints, he grinned down at you. “A simple give and take, wouldn’t you say?” Your eyes rose to meet his, accepting the unspoken challenge hidden within his lighthearted words. “Oh?” You asked playfully, “is that how we’re going to play this?” You reached down in an attempt to find the hem of his shirt, only to be confused by the layer(s) of clothing he was wearing. “What the hell is this?” You mumbled, fingers struggling to find something, anything that you could take off of the man in front of you. How did he even get his torso to be shaped like a ball?

Hisoka chuckled at your antics, wrapping your legs tighter around his waist. “Not quite yet~” he hummed, his large hands running lazily up and down your exposed thighs. You pouted. “Are you sure?” you whispered in his ear, planting kisses along his jaw. “Are you absolutely sure?” 

All of the sudden he tensed up, the playful attitude long gone. His left hand shifted to grab your ass, his right coming up to your neck and squeezing, hard. “Haven’t you heard you should do what you’re told?” He hummed, fingers gripping tighter, a pleasant smile crossing his face. Your air was running out, his fingers starting to hurt your flesh from their spot on your neck. And yet, you weren’t afraid. You were sure that your lack of fear could label you as someone who certifiably had a death wish, but at the complete mercy of Hisoka, you felt eerily calm. You smirked at him, gasping out the words as best as you could. “You’re...not used...to some...one…not being...afraid….of you.” You managed to squeeze out. “Are...you?” 

Though he did a good job of keeping his face straight, you saw his eyes widen a tiny bit as a confirmation of your assumption. Your smile grew even wider as his hand slowly released your neck. You were playing his game, and you were winning. “I’m assuming,” you started, “that you had planned to request to fight me once I hit the two hundreds. Am I right?” Hisoka nodded his confirmation, mouth twitching curiously and eyes lighting up when he realized that you weren’t the type to roll over and show your belly at the first sign of fear. He slowly let you down, both of you having long forgotten about your activities just a few moments ago, not to mention the fact that you were still pantsless. You flicked him playfully in the chest and put your hands on your hips. “You were planning on killing me during that fight, weren’t you?” you teased. He smiled at that, predatory and yet playful at the same time. “Quite possibly~” he returned.

Much to your surprise, he grabbed your hips, turning you and pulling your back flush to his chest, nuzzling his head into your shoulder like a large cat. Laughing internally at the image of Hisoka as a big cat, napping and purring, you wrapped his arms around your torso and snuggled into his chest, his tall frame dwarfing you. “What is it they say again?” You said, turning your head to speak into his ear, your lips gently brushing his cheek. “Homicide is the sincerest form of flattery?” Hisoka groaned good naturedly. “So” you purred, pushing your hips back into his and earning a shudder from him in response. “Do you still want to kill me?” You asked innocently, head turning to look up at his and eyelashes batting comically. 

  
Hisoka grabbed your hips once more, this time turning you to face him. “Not at the moment at least,” he shrugged, once again burrowing his head into your neck.  _ Honestly, this man _ , you thought. You grabbed his chin, pulling his head down to face yours. “Well,” you sighed, “I suppose that’s good enough for me,” and pulled him down into another searing kiss. 


	4. The Torso

Hisoka put a long finger over your lips, pausing your assault on his own. “What is it?” you hummed, words slurred ever so slightly. He smirked. “There’s a special, ahh, skill,” he started, voice cracking in the middle as you took the finger that was on your lips into your mouth, “a technique, if you will, that you’ll need to learn before you can fight in the 200’s.” You continued busying yourself with his finger, stroking it with your tongue, sucking lightly, moving your lips along the digit. Seeing that you were ignoring him, he shrugged, giving you a small smile. “Okay~” he purred, “we’ll do this my way.”

He pulled his finger out of your mouth with a pop, replacing it instead with his own mouth. Strong hands once again lifted under your thighs, pulling you up and flush against his chest, and your arms found their place clawing marks into his back. With an impressive show of strength, he threw, literally threw you the remaining 10 feet to the bed. Your eyes widened momentarily as your back hit the mattress, awed smile slowly creeping up your face. You laughed, a happy, gleeful thing, and in a flash, Hisoka was at your side, grinning. He flipped over, so he was now on top of you, thighs situated in between yours, spreading your legs and leaving your heart beating excitedly. “Hisoka,” you whined, “get on with it or I’ll tie you down and do it myself.” His lips curled up, a light chuckle escaping them. “As much as I’d enjoy that, as I said before, this is happening my way today.”

You rolled your eyes at his theatrics, but turned your neck regardless so he could have better access to place his searing hot kisses. However, Hisoka did not take advantage of your obvious kindness. Instead, he placed his hands once more on your neck, burning eyes meeting yours as he slowly moved his hands to the collar of your shirt. Taking extreme pleasure in your confusion, he quickly separated his hands, ripping your shirt straight down the middle. “Damn,” you breathed, “I liked that shirt.” His lips met yours once again as large hands roamed your now exposed torso, featherlight touches leaving your skin burning. His hands made their way up and down your torso, squeezing, pinching, tickling, anything he could do to get a reaction from your overly sensitive body. Your hands struggled once again to find any piece of clothing they could, and you cursed his wardrobe choice under your breath. “Stupid ball shirt, stupid crop top, why would they even make clothes that are so hard to take off? Honestly, how long does it take you to get dressed in the morning? This is ridiculo —” Apparently having enough of your complaints, Hisoka removed a hand from its current assault on your flushed skin, grabbed the back of his shirt, and pulled, his bare torso now exposed. His shirt was quickly forgotten, thrown to some corner of your room or out your window, you really couldn’t care less. You pulled back for a second to survey the now shirtless Hisoka, noticing pale skin and strong, defined muscles.  _ Yep. This was definitely a good decision. Consequences be damned. _ Wrapping a leg around his hips, your hands gripped onto his muscular shoulders, and you swiftly pulled him down and to the side, flipping the two of you so you were now on top. Hisoka’s state of undress had excited you more than you thought, fanning the dark flames in your head, the ones that said to take and claim, to leave your mark on the man in front of you. Rolling your hips into his, you lowered your mouth to his pale neck, sucking hard and giving little bites to the flesh, not hard enough to match the actual tooth injury he had left on you, but enough to bruise the skin, make sure anyone who saw him knew exactly what he had done.

Pulling back, you surveyed his neck, now more red and purple than peach. You gave a small hum, satisfied at your work, and smirked down at him, his expression mirroring your own. “My, my,” he teased, “territorial little thing, aren’t you?” You shrugged in response, moving down to recapture his lips. However, right before you reached your goal, you felt his hands move to the back of your bra, giving a slight tug and ripping the black fabric right off your body. Annoyed, you pulled back, glaring at the man who apparently made it his life mission to ruin all your clothes. You raised your hand, bringing it quickly across his cheek in a playful, but still significant smack. “Stop ruining all my clothes, damn it. These cost a lot of Jenny!”

His eyes lit up at the smack, and you were afraid he didn’t like it, ready to apologize, but you looked once again into those narrowed eyes, seeing the lust that clearly burned inside. He sat up, pulling you down into his lap, teeth sinking into your shoulder. “Do that,” he growled, “do that again. Don’t hold back, and I won’t either.” Grinding your hips into his once again, you weaved one hand into his hair, pulling it hard enough to hurt. Tilting his head, you moved your lips to his ear, biting the earlobe. “Promises, promises, Hisoka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, smut in the next chapter lol


	5. The Navel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this is kind of smut so if you're not into that pls don't read it, i'll put a tl;dr equivalent at the end notes if you want to know about the tiny bit of important stuff in this chapter!

Either a few minutes or a few hours later, you honestly didn’t know, and the both of you were completely nude, Hisoka on top of you and your lips on his. The two of you made quite the picture, you were sure, with his neck covered in the blossoming reds and purples, your neck with a throbbing bite mark, blood no longer painting your chest and shoulder. Hisoka pulled off your lips, looking down at you as if he were a predator, and you were the naive prey that had stumbled right in front of him. “There’s an ability,” he started, placing burning kisses down from your mouth to your jaw, “that can allow you to manipulate your aura.” His kisses turned into sharp bites and hickeys as they moved down your neck and chest, and you struggled to pay attention to what he was saying. “It’s called,” he exhaled, face hovering directly above your navel, “nen.” He then stuck his tongue out and winked, _fucking winked_ , at you as he licked a stripe from your belly button back up to your neck, teeth ever so slightly grazing your sensitive skin, making you shiver with anticipation and want. “I’m going to awaken yours by pushing,” he thrust his hips into yours as he said this, earning him a particularly lewd moan from you, “my nen through your body.” 

He moved down your body once again, fingers tugging and teasing what his mouth couldn’t reach. By then you were a mess, driven half mad with desire and letting your other half be annoyed at all the teasing. A moment passed, and found Hisoka’s head firmly situated between your legs, grin unmistakable on his face. “I’m what you could call a transmuter,” he hummed, taking a deep breath and blowing it on the spot between your thighs, making you squirm. His hands latched onto your hips, hard enough to bruise, as he made it impossible to escape what you were sure was the most arousing torture you’d ever been put through. He leaned forward, tongue licking a slow stripe up as you moaned embarrassingly loud. _Whatever_. _His fault for teasing you_. However, your moan only seemed to encourage him, as he leaned forward to lick another slow, teasing stripe. “My nen,” he murmured against your body, “is called bungee gum.” His fingers replaced his mouth, keeping up the same slow, teasing torture as before. “It has the properties of both rubber and gum,” he said, looking at you as if to gauge your reaction.

“Hisoka,” you growled, his fingers still teasing you as his mouth was busy sucking a particularly vibrant hickey into your inner thigh, “I literally could not give less of a shit about your nen right now.” He pulled back, face deep in thought. “I’m sure bungee gum is great but right now I—” Your words were stopped as he suddenly, violently thrust inside of you, the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin ringing in your ears. You couldn’t think, you could only _feel_ as pleasure washed over you in waves. Hisoka grunted, grabbing you under the arms, still inside you, and pulled you into his lap, his back now leaning against the headboard. You rose up on your knees to take control, but before you could, he slammed his hips up into you, and suddenly, it felt like your entire body was on fire. “Fuck!” You whimpered, barely getting any words out, “what the hell is this?” 

  
He smirked at you, continuing to pound into you relentlessly, your entire body screaming from the incredible mix of pain and pleasure you were feeling. “Oh?” He asked innocently, his pace never slowing, “this is my nen.” His hands grabbed your ass and squeezed, pulling your hips down to match his thrusts. “You might want to enjoy this more,” he purred into your ear, “after all, you only get one initiation.” Feeling returning to your body a little bit, you ran your nails down his back, just hard enough to break the skin. You leaned forward, licking and sucking at his bottom lip until he returned your kiss. “Does it look,” you breathed, “like I’m not enjoying myself?” He chuckled, removing one of his hands from your ass and wrapping it around your hair instead. He gave a sharp tug and you let out an involuntary yelp, the sound seeming to please him. “I’ll believe it when I see it,” he said simply, changing his pace to be even faster. You looked at him, a little confused as you breathlessly asked, “see...what?” Hisoka opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by your gasp as you felt yourself being pushed, _who were you kidding, it was more like thrown_ , over the edge, white lights creeping at the edge of your vision as everything around you disappeared and it was just you, you and this incredible feeling brought on by _him_ , Hisoka. You panted heavily as you came down from your orgasm, the self-satisfied look on Hisoka’s face clearly present. “See _that_ ,” he said simply, smile only growing as you threw your arms around his neck and pulled the both of you back down onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you think i'm not gonna put a bungee gum reference during sex between hisoka and our dear reader you're absolutely wrong
> 
> chapter 5 tl;dr basically: hisoka activated reader's nen while they were...doin it...AND made a bungee gum reference while doing the deed. way to go hisoka!
> 
> (this was my first ever time writing smut, so i hope it wasn't too bad or too painful to read! please let me know if there's anything i can do better/differently in regards to that aspect of my writing [dont say delete this fic smh])


	6. The Back

Four hours later found both of you sprawled out on top of the now ruined sheets, bodies slick with sweat and limbs like jelly. Both you and Hisoka were sporting more bites and bruises than you could count, and you both shared a similar smirk of satisfaction as your chests heaved, trying desperately to catch your breath. Hisoka, you had come to find, had the stamina of a freaking sex god, pulling orgasm after orgasm from your more-than-willing body. You had lost count after number 7, your brain turning to useless mush just trying to keep up with the insane amounts of pleasure that one man alone  _ seriously _ should not have been able to provide. However, you could give it as good as you took it, and made sure that Hisoka had four of his own (seriously, the man’s refractory period was virtually non-existent), using your mouth or your hands when your poor body needed a break. 

Hisoka turned to you then, stretching his naked body shamelessly, letting a small groan of contentment escape his now bruised lips. “Was it good for you too?” He cooed, giving you a playful wink. You turned to face him, giving him a light smack on the arm. “Oh, shut up,” you whined, voice cracking after the hours and hours of moans, whimpers, and cries of “ _ harder, Hisoka, damn it! _ ” He laughed and pulled you closer, wrapping his arms around you posessively, what you supposed someone mushy would call  _ tenderly _ . 

“My my, don’t get shy on me now, hmm?” He whispered, breath hot and heavy next to your ear, “after all, I’d say I’ve gotten to know you quite  _ intimately _ , if I do say so myself.” His fingers trailed down your body, pushing gently on the various bruises across your delicate skin, until he stopped at a particularly large one on your inner thigh and squeezed _hard_.

You flinched, the sudden pain unexpected. “Fucker,” you grumbled under your breath, making him chuckle once again. “Hmm,” Hisoka purred, “it’s time.” You turned your head to face him, confusion written clearly across your face. “Huh?” You asked him, “time for what?” Without answering, he scooped you up like you weighted nothing, throwing you over his shoulder and humming a tune as he did. Annoyed that he was ignoring you, you smacked the back of his head and flailed your legs. “Oi, Hisoka!” You chastised him, “what are you doi—”

He cut you off with a quick smack on your ass, moving across your room. “Stop squirming,” Hisoka hummed, and you could've sworn the asshole was smiling. “Bite me,” you spit back, then let out a squeal when you felt sharp teeth against your thigh, the flesh still tender from your previous  _ activities _ . “We,” Hisoka said happily, “are going to take a bath. I always love taking a soak after a good fight, and what we just did isn’t all that different. You could say I’m... _ very satisfied _ .”

Did you really just sleep with a man who compared the pleasure he gets from fucking with fighting?  _ Yeah _ , you thought to yourself,  _ yeah I did _ . You sighed, propping your upper body up with an elbow on Hisoka’s (admittedly muscular) back. “You know, every time you open your mouth to say something idiotic, I regret sleeping with you more and more.” Hisoka grinned, finally reaching the bathroom and setting you down surprisingly gently in the tub, filled already with water and perfectly warm. “Oh,” he crooned, lifting you a little bit to slip into the tub behind you, “you wound me.” 

You turned around to smirk at him, left hand reaching up and behind you to thread through his red locks. “But I thought you liked it when I do that?” You asked, sickly sweet faux-innocence seeping through your words, your teasing eyes searching his. He narrowed his eyes at yours and grabbed your chin, turning your head roughly to the side and pulling you into an aggressive kiss. "Well," he started, “it goes both ways, doesn’t it?” 

You let out a dry chuckle, sinking further into the water and leaning your exhausted body onto Hisoka’s, who took the opportunity to wrap you in a death grip and nuzzle his head into your neck. Closing your eyes, you breathed in, inhaling the sweet scent of the soap, letting yourself enjoy the ridiculously comfortable embrace of the man behind you, until you suddenly felt his arms leave your body. You cocked your head, about to ask him what was wrong, when he spoke up. “Oh,” he said simply. “almost forgot about this.” With that, he reached behind him, grabbing something from behind his back. You shifted a little to try and see, and instantly regretted it. Hisoka was holding what looked like a square piece of skin, a black tattoo of a spider with the number 4 taking up most of the space.

  
“Uwah!” You shrieked, very freaked out at the fact that  _ this man had just pulled a perfect square shaped piece of skin off of his fucking back _ . You turned, looking at the amused man behind you with wide eyes.”Hisoka, what the fu—?!”


	7. The Cheekbones

You were not a happy camper. After looking at it for a few seconds, you realized that it was _not_ a piece of skin, but instead a simple piece of fabric made to look like skin. Plotting your (lover? Was that what he was? Occasional sex partner? You had no idea.) _Hisoka’s_ very brutal muder at your still-shaking hands, the asshole smirked gleefully at you, dropping the cloth to place his hands back around you in a death grip.

“It’s one of my nen abilities,” he explained, that shit eating grin ever present on his face. “It’s called texture surprise. I can manipulate the surface appearance of anything I desire.”

You didn’t even bother turning around, just sinking down to your chin in the soapy water. “Yeah,” you grumbled, “consider me really damn texture surprised.” He laughed openly at that, seemingly pleased you were playing along with his games. You turned, sliding your legs over his until you were chest to chest, straddling his hips with yours. Figuring it couldn’t hurt, you took a minute to look, really look, at the man in front of you. His makeup removed and his hair down from its gravity defying waves, Hisoka looked...really handsome. You pulled a hand up to his face, tracing lithe fingers first over the sharp line of his jaw, moving up his chiseled cheekbones and finally over to his nose, giving it a playful flick when you finally reached it. Hisoka hummed, pleased with your explorations of his body, gentle and soothing, so you continued. You ran your fingers over his lips, feeling the smoothness you first noticed when he kissed you, and gave a little jolt when you felt those same lips press a gentle kiss against your hand.

“How unlike you, to be soft like that,” you teased him, soft smile on your face betraying your teasing demeanor.

“Oh, I think you’d be surprised to find out that there’s many different sides to me,” Hisoka smoothly replied, lips furrowed, almost as if he was trying to think of something else. “I suppose one could almost say you’d be—”

You knew where this was going. “Please don’t,” you begged. Too late, you saw that impish smirk already pulling at the corners of the lips you had just explored.

“—texture surprised.” He finished proudly. You sighed, comically loud, and nuzzled your face into his neck. Continuing his uncharacteristically soft treatment of you, Hisoka grabbed a bottle, you assumed it was some shampoo or soap, whatever it was, it smelled _amazing_ , and poured some into his hands, working it into a lather and gently rubbing it on your scalp. Long fingers carefully worked through the tangles (to be fair, he was the cause of most of them), making sure never to pull too hard. You embarrassingly let out a small moan, loving the feeling of him washing your hair, and you felt his chuckle. However, it wasn’t teasing. It wasn’t a malicious chuckle, or laced with malintent. It was a genuine, content chuckle, and it was _making you feel things_. 

“Hey, Hisoka?” You purred, getting a noise of acknowledgement back from him in lieu of words. Clearly, his washing your hair was relaxing for the both of you. You put on your best innocent look and puppy dog eyes, and lifted your head off his shoulder, putting your face only a breath away from his. 

“Wanna go for round two?”

  
  


————————————

Soaked, sleepy, and thoroughly sated, you pulled on a pair of sweats and a tank top, offering some to Hisoka and consequently laughing out loud as you tried to picture him fitting into them only a moment later. Unabashed, you watched as a fully nude Hisoka walked leisurely to your couch, draping himself elegantly across the length of it. Following suit, you padded your way over to sit on the couch opposite him, when you felt an arm catch you around the waist and pull you into a muscular chest. You were now laying on your stomach, a very naked and pleased Hisoka underneath you. 

“Gosh, you’re so clingy,” you teased. “Who would have thought that Hisoka Morrow, ruthless fighter, is actually a big baby who just wants to be cuddled?”

He looked up at you, humming lazily. “Maybe it’s because anyone who finds out doesn’t live to tell the tale.” You rolled your eyes, giving him a glare as if to say _really?_ He laughed, and his fingers came up to trace patterns on your back, long nails against your skin making your flesh rise and your body shiver. 

“Cute,” you deadpanned, but laid your head on his chest all the same, hearing the reassuring _thump thump_ of Hisoka’s heart, reminding you that he was, in fact, human, not a brutal killing machine, or a monster, or a honest-to-goodness sex god…

Hisoka stuck his lower lip out, a faux-pout coming across the face you’d previously thought incapable of any expression outside of a murder grin or a teasing smirk. “Actually,” he looked right into your eyes, “I’m shy.” He closed his eyes and _somehow_ managed to make himself look incredibly bashful, pulling a giggle out of you.

You folded your arms under your chest, picking your head up to look at the man laying contentedly underneath you, as if you weighed next to nothing. “So,” you started, “tell me about nen.” 

Hisoka grinned. “Do you want to see another texture surprise demonstration?”

“Not if you value your genitals staying attached to your body.”

“Mmm, I could fix that with bungee gum and texture surprise…”

You sighed.


End file.
